


Dreams

by SoundWritesSometimes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundWritesSometimes/pseuds/SoundWritesSometimes
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi have a talk, or so it seems.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction/one-shot on this site. I'm sorry in advance if characters are OOC, it was my first time writing for either of them.

Dreams after the class trials were never, never a good thing. Usually Shuichi would dream of the executions, seeing his classmates die all over again. And with every new execution, the image of Kaede’s lifeless body hanging from the rope would return. That's why he would try to avoid sleep as long as possible after the trials, but he eventually collapsed every time. Of course he wasn't the only one who had this problem, and that's why he never mentioned it in front of the others.   
And yet, Shuichi had never feared sleep as much as he did after the fifth trial. He did not want to see Kaito die in his dream, he could barely handle seeing it once. He still felt sick to his stomach and his heart felt as if it had been shattered all over again. Kaito was his best friend, his training partner, the one who believed in him, the one who gave him hope after Kaede was gone. And now he was gone, too. Both of the people Shuichi trusted the most ended up killing someone, even though Kaede never meant to kill an innocent person and Kaito didn't have much of a choice.   
With these thoughts and fresh feelings of grief, hatred and hopelessness, it was easy for the ultimate detective to evade sleep for a while. But after what felt like an eternity, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier by the second. Not long, and the dreaded sleep had taken him. 

Shuichi found himself in a space that was completely white. He couldn't make out any floor, ceiling, or walls. Just… White. Then he saw something move in his peripheral vision. Just as he wanted to turn around his eyes were covered by some kind of…fabric? He panicked. “Who's there?!” the detective called out.   
“Nishishishi…. There's no need to get so frantic, Saihara-Chan. “  
Shuichi didn't trust his ears. “Kokichi?”  
The fabric was removed from his eyes. “The one and only~”   
There, right in front of the blue haired teen stood the Ultimate Supreme Leader, tying his scarf back around his neck with his signature grin plastered on his face. “Hey, close your mouth, you're not Miu.” He said, still grinning. Shuichi tried to find some sense in this whole situation. “Kokichi, aren't you supposed to be… You know-”   
“Dead?” the purple haired boy interrupted him. “I certainly am. Dead, out cold, kicked the bucket, bit the dust, ceased to exist, passed on, pushing daisies. But unfortunately I haven't met my maker yet, I have some complaints to make.” It was unbelievable. He spoke of his death as nothing at all. Shuichi felt anger surge up inside him. “Now is not the time for making jokes! People are dead because of your schemes, yet you dare to make fun of this situation!” While talking he had grabbed Kokichi’s colllar. The smaller boy looked up at him, unimpressed. “You think I'm not aware of that, Shuichi? You think I'm not aware that Gonta and Miu are dead because of me? That Kaito is? And surely you think that I don't feel bad because of that either, don't you?”  
Shuichi trembled. “Well, OF COURSE I do! You NEVER gave me any reason to think otherwise!” Kokichi gave a dry laugh. “You are a really tragic figure, Shuichi. So smart yet so stupid. I knew you were smart enough to find out what I had planned to do when I set up the murder and trial. And yet you screwed up, because you were just too slow. Kaito could have survived, my sacrifice wouldn't have been futile, if you had just used your head. But alas, that's what you get for trusting in others.” The detective did not expect this answer. Slowly he let go of Kokichi’s collar. He was taken aback, struggling to find words. “W-well, if you had just trusted us from the beginning and cooperated, maybe things could have been different! I tried to trust you!”  
“Listen to yourself, nishishishi. And here I thought I was the liar. Of course, cooperation could have been nice. I think Kaede, Kirumi and Korekiyo would agree.”   
“DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KAEDE LIKE THAT!”   
“Oho, struck a nerve there, loverboy? But, you know, you kind of never cared about my feelings, so I'm just going to not give a fuck about yours. And now listen. I wanted to end the Killing Game more than anyone of you. Do you think I liked being despised by everyone? Not having even one person? But trust doesn't work in situations like this. Anyone could have been the mastermind. Neither of us knows how much of what we know is even real. Yet you still went around and demanded that people trust each other.” All the while he was talking, the Ultimate Leader glared at Shuichi, who faltered under the glare and the words. Each one hurt, because he could see that Kokichi had a point. And a good one at that. Guilt started to creep into his mind, as he thought about what he had said to the smaller boy while he was still alive. “Kokichi, listen, I'm sorry, but-”  
“Keep your apologies to yourself, they won't do anything but maybe sooth your bad conscience a little. No use saying to me now what you didn't say while I was still around. After all, I'm just an after-image that your subconscious conjured. Which reminds me, do you really miss me that much already, nishishishi?” At the last part, Ouma suggestively wagged his eyebrows. Shuichi felt himself growing slightly agitated again. His subconscious did a great job at bringing the liar back. Said liar had resumed grinning. “Well, I guess our quality time is almost up. Farewell, Saihara-Chan. As always it was a bother talking to you~”  
Shuichi took a moment to look at Kokichi Ouma, maybe for the last time. “Farewell, Kokichi. I promise that I will find and defeat the mastermind, and find a way out of here. Not one of the deaths will have been in vain.”  
Ouma gave a clearly fake yawn. “Yadayada, just go wake up or something. Jeez, why do you always have to be so dramatic.” And then suddenly, Shuichi couldn't hear his voice anymore. He could clearly see Kokichi’s mouth moving, he must have said about three or four words, but no sound echoed in the white space. 

 

Shuichi Saihara woke up the next morning, feeling completely and utterly miserable.


End file.
